Listening
by BritaChica
Summary: After going their seperate ways, the rugrats and Angelica see a counselor. Chuckie's first session.
1. Introduction

Listening by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Rugrats, all related characters and settings belong to the owners. 

Chapter One: Introduction

The room seemed like it was designed at random, dark red wooden panels framed the bottom of the walls, whilst the tops were a pale violet. The lighting was fluorescent and too bright. 

On a pale green carpet, a dark grey metal desk sat in the middle of the room, with two chairs, one leather and a recliner, one filled with soft padding and covered in thin white cloth were placed on either side. 

On the wall there was some framed certificates and a picture of a man with a beard who was scowling. An arm could be seen that had been trying to keep him from running away. He was obviously camera shy. 

The only other thing in the dusty windowless room was a filing cabinet that stood in the shadows as if it was afraid of the light. 

In the leather chair, wearing a ragged suit and white trainers, was a man- the one from the picture. He sat up straight as he heard the doorknob moving. 

A/N: Next chapter will be longer and will focus on Chucky. 


	2. Chuckie Part One

Listening by Brita*Chica 

A/N: 'Lil Kimi' and 'hallie' thanks for telling me that it is spelt 'Chuckie.' 'Dubya' it's not Dr. Lipschitz, I had forgotten about him when I started to write this. 'hpdigigal' the reasons why will be revealed in each chapter. 

Disclaimer: Rugrats, all related characters and settings belong to the owners. 

Chapter Two: Chuckie (Part One.)

The tall red-haired man sat on the white cloth chair across from Dr. Kolng. He stared nervously around the room, taking in his surrounding as he did whenever he entered a new place. 

Dr. Kolng noticed this and formed his first question. He stared at the man in front of him until he had been able to get his attention. "Do you always do that?" He asked in a voice so steady that it would unnerve anyone. 

"D...Do what?" 

"Look around each room before you enter it?" 

"Everyone does that!" Chuckie's voice was indignant. 

"Not everyone does it for over a minute however." 

"So? That doesn't matter." 

"I see. Do you have any problems with trust then?" 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I just meant that you when you went looking around the room it was as though you did not trust me." 

"Huh?" 

"Maybe a simpler question is needed." Dr. Kolng said sighing. 

"Are you impliing that I'm stupid?" 

"No, no, not at all. Now, do you know why you are here?" 

"Yeah, to talk." 

"Why though, why are you here to talk?" 

"My dad told me to." 

"Ah, I see. Do you know why he did this?" 

"No." 

"Okay. How are you feeling at the moment, truthfully." 

"Slightly bored, a bit nervous..." 

"Do you find that you are nervous most of the time?" 

"A bit." 

"The truth please..." 

"Quite often." 

"I see, now, were you always nervous or is this something that has happened recently? Maybe some event in your past triggered this emotion to reach overdrive?" 

"I don't know. I was always nervous." 

"Really, do you remember from when approximately?" 

"No. As far back as I can." 

"So, you believe that this came from when you were a child?" 

"Yes." 

"Tell me then, what kind of child were you? Did you have a lot of friends or were you more solitary?" 

"I had some friends, I think. We were put together because of our parents but we grew apart a bit, and then a bit further." 

"I see, do you keep in contact with these friends?" 

"Not really. An occasional e-mail is exchanged now and then but not much." 

"Do you wish that you could see them more?" 

"Don't know. I think about them sometimes I guess but that's what people do, they move on from old friends onto new ones." 

"New what?" 

"New friends." 

"How many of these do you have?" 

"Some. An average amount..." 

"How many do you consider to be an average amount?" 

"I don't know, five, maybe six." 

"And what role do these friends play in your life?" 

"Huh?" 

"What role? What part, I large part, a small part." 

"Medium." 

"Just, medium?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you think that your answers are a bit too guarded?" 

"No." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, thank you. That will be all for now." 

The man got up very quickly and walked out of the door as soon as he reached it, without a single glance back. 

A/N: This fic has changed slightly, it is still going to have all the Rugrats (except Kimmy (Kimi?) and Dil, I haven't watched that many episodes with them in) but now each of them have separate sessions, instead of one long one each. 


End file.
